TV Patrol Ilocos
TV Patrol Ilocos (formerly TV Patrol Laoag) was the local news program of ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in the Ilocos Region, shown in Ilocos Norte, Ilocos Sur and Abra. It is a tabloid-style format delivering news and current affairs issues in Ilocano. It was aired live daily from ABS-CBN Laoag Newscenter at 5:00 PM, from Monday to Friday, simulcast over ABS-CBN TV-11 Vigan. History ABS-CBN Laoag opens as a relay TV station (TV-7) since 1992. It launches TV-7 as an originating TV station in 1997. Meeting the need of Ilocanos for news in and out of Laoag and in the Ilocano language, TV-7 premiers its own TV Patrol on September 1. It launches its new radio station MOR 95.5 Laoag in 1999 and in 2008, it opens its relay station TV-11 / 34 Vigan. Guerrero-Andal era TV Patrol Laoag premiered on September 1, 1997 with veteran journalist Jorge Guerrero as first anchor. It was then the first Ilocano-language newscast seen entirely in the province of Ilocos Norte and some parts of Ilocos Sur and Cagayan. When Guerrero left the newscast to join GMA 7, Senior Reporter Victor Andal became anchor in May 2001. Andal dominated all local newscasts in the province and nominated for "Best Regional TV Anchor" nationwide. He was also a correspondent of DZMM TeleRadyo, a 24-hour news/talk radio station of ABS-CBN in Mega Manila that is broadcast simultaneously on radio and television worldwide via The Filipino Channel, Sky Cable, Destiny Cable and digital free TV. Andal-Soriano era On October 27, 2008 TV Patrol Laoag was renamed TV Patrol Ilocos to signify a wider coverage in the establishment of News Bureau in Ilocos Sur. Reporter Monette Soriano joins Victor Andal anchoring the newscast. Andal later left the newscast and migrated to Canada and followed by the management decision to terminate contract of then remaining anchor Monette Soriano. Realgo and Rieta era On December 14, 2009, TV Patrol Ilocos introduced Ilocos Sur reporter Bryan Realgo as sole anchor. When Realgo decided to focus news operations in Ilocos Sur and became Senior Reporter then newly hired Hadji Rieta replaced him. Rieta anchored the newscast for one year from March 1, 2010 to 2011 then later transferred to GMA 7. Alba era Also in 2011, then newly hired reporter Grace Alba became the final sole anchor of the newscast replacing Rieta. In 2013, TV Patrol Ilocos reformatted their logo, opening titles, and graphics similar to the main newscast. In 2016, TV Patrol Ilocos updated their logo, graphics (with the font of the lower thirds and ticker now with Gotham and video packages, now matching the national TV Patrol), while retaining its 2013 logo on its opening billboard. This is the sixth newscast to update its graphics and exactly match the new graphics to the national newscast after TV Patrol Central Visayas, TV Patrol Socsksargen (now TV Patrol South Central Mindanao merging from TV Patrol Central Mindanao) and TV Patrol Chavacano. Cancellation, merger to TV Patrol North Luzon As a cost-cutting measure to digitize ABS-CBN Regional stations, aligning with Channel 2 Manila, TV Patrol Ilocos ceased broadcasting on June 29, 2018. Its former area of coverage is now served by TV Patrol North Luzon since July 2, carrying over TV Patrol Ilocos anchor Grace Alba and two of its reporters to the newscast. Final anchor * Grace Alba (2011-2018; carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon) Final reporters # Dianne Dy (carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon) # Ria Galiste (carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon) # Randy Menor (carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon as the news chief) # Bryan Realgo (carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon as news desk editor) Previous anchors # Victor U. Andal (1997-2009) # Jorge Guerrero (1997-2000) # Bryan Realgo (2009-2010) # Hadji Rieta (2010-2011) # Monette Soriano (2008) - now with MBC Previous reporters # Denis Agcaoili # Anna Lyn Bagaoisan # Marsman Daguio # Imee Guerrero-Nicolas # Ellen Lagat - now with MBC Laoag # Kim Lorenzo # Mark Magdirilla # May Ann Martin # Randy Menor # April Rafales - now ABS-CBN Manila reporter # Rezlyn Salud - now with MBC Laoag Final segments # Bida Ka Ditoy # Kalusugan Patrol # Lingkod Kapamilya # Papaulo Dagiti Bumabara A Damdamag # Ronda Patrol # Ronda Probinsia # Sungbatan Tayo See also * DWRD-TV * TV Patrol